


Body Worship

by QueenThayet



Series: Adaptation AU [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Comeplay, Community: inceptiversary, Inception Bingo, M/M, Oral Sex, visible emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: We finally get to find out what Arthur's skin does during an orgasm!





	Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Oceaxe, AmoretteHD, and Teacup for pushing me along on this, and to Amy who is wonderful and looked it over when I was feeling bad about it.

Body Worship

As soon as they got into Arthur’s hotel room, Eames found himself pinned up against the door. He eagerly opened his mouth to Arthur, wanting to taste him, to devour him. He’d fantasized about this for _so long_ and he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. He reached into his pocket to feel his totem, the poker chip he had made himself, with a pattern carved into the serrated edges. Arthur noticed the movement and pulled back. “It’s real, Mr. Eames. It’s very real.” 

“You just dream about something enough times and it’s better to check,” Eames heard his voice crack slightly. 

“You’ve dreamed about this?” Arthur sounded surprised. 

“Oh, Darling, if you had any idea...” Eames murmured, reaching up to continue kissing Arthur. 

“You’ll just have to tell me. Or show me.” Arthur smirked. 

“Mmmm, well first let’s get you out of that suit.” Eames reached for Arthur’s jacket. Arthur backed up and removed his own jacket, draping it over a chair, which was probably a good idea, because Eames was definitely not thinking about the proper maintenance of clothing. Eames focused on removing his own clothing quickly and efficiently, leaving Arthur to his own devices. He turned back to Arthur and found that he’d only removed his waistcoat and tie thus far. He was staring at himself in the mirror, fiddling with a cufflink at his wrist instead of undressing further. That was inauspicious. Eames came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Are you okay, pet?”

“I just... I don’t do this, generally.” 

“This as in have sex, or as in have sex with a colleague?” Eames enquired, hoping he hadn’t pushed Arthur too far too fast. 

“I don’t get undressed in front of a mirror. I very rarely have sex with a partner. I never have sex with colleagues.”

“Well, I’m honored darling, truly, but if this is going to fast for you, don’t let me push you. I promise, I’ll still be interested after this job,” Eames reassured him. 

“No!” Arthur said forcefully. “No, it’s not that. I do want this. It’s not about the job, the job’s fine, it’s basically done. I just wanted you to understand my reactions, I guess. I saw myself and it’s just hard to feel sexy when I look like this.” Arthur motioned toward his body. Eames could see colors and patterns running over his hands as well as at his neck beneath his collar, which had loosened when he removed his tie. 

“Well, I’ll admit it’s a bit odd with the make up.” Eames offered. It did look a little strange, seeing the lovely lavender and rose overrun with orange and yellow immediately cut off into a fake looking beigey color. 

“That’s what’s bothering you?” Arthur asked. 

“It’s not bothering me, love, if it makes you comfortable, but I like your skin. I adore your skin. Your skin is gorgeous and vibrant and full of life and energy and feeling.” Eames ran his hands lightly over Arthur’s hands and up his arms, trying to will Arthur to see himself how Eames saw him. 

Arthur looked back at Eames, as if realizing for the first time that Eames was completely naked behind him. Very obviously and pointedly naked. Which hopefully went a long way toward convincing Arthur that Eames found him sexy and desirable. 

“I’ll be right back, just... hold that... thought.” Arthur said. 

Eames leered playfully at Arthur and said “I’ll be holding something for you.”

Arthur disappeared into the en suite and Eames heard the sound of water running. When Arthur came back out, his face had been scrubbed free of his normal concealing make up and his shirt was off. Eames felt his tongue practically roll out of his mouth like a cartoon at the gorgeous sight in front of him. Arthur, shirtless, still in his tailored trousers, his skin all-over colored various shades of purple from the lightest lavender to the deepest plum. 

“Darling,” Eames breathed. 

“I um, I don’t really have supplies or anything...” Arthur said awkwardly, flushing an incongruous orange. 

“Just let me touch you, that’s all I want. Let me kiss you and touch you and make you feel good.”

“Okay,” Arthur agreed, unzipping his trousers and removing them with far more control and poise than Eames felt capable of at the moment. 

“No pants, darling?”

“Ruins the line of the trousers,” Arthur smirked, but Eames could see that he still looked a bit orangish. 

Eames felt himself drawn to Arthur, full of wanting, both for Arthur’s body and for Arthur to feel more comfortable in his skin. Eames pushed Arthur gently down onto the bed. 

“Darling, can I touch you? Kiss you? Taste you?” Eames begged. 

“Oh jesus, yes.” Arthur gasped as he pulled Eames down on top of him, crushing their mouths together. Eames pressed Arthur down against the bed, rubbing his body carefully over top of Arthur’s. Arthur pulled him down harder, grinding up against him. Eames felt Arthur’s hard cock press against his own, and he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his throat at the delicious friction. 

They rubbed against each other for a few minutes, feeling the slow drag of skin on skin, the way their cocks brushed together sending jolts of pleasure through them. Eames kissed along Arthur’s neck and jaw, watching dark magenta spots appear in the wake of his lips. Arthur reached down to grab Eames’ cock, which Eames knew would set him off much sooner than he wanted. 

“Wait, I just need to...” Eames pulled back and began kissing down Arthur’s body. He traced the curling lines of plum paisley with his tongue stopping every so often to add his own touches to the pattern, biting and sucking and leaving little marks, fuchsia and magenta blooms appearing as well. He let his hands roam all over Arthur’s skin, following the bursts of color (bright blue) that occasionally emerged in time with Arthur’s groans of pleasure. 

“Please Eames, please,” Arthur begged. 

“I just need you to know how gorgeous you are, how perfect you are. I can’t believe how beautiful you are. I can’t understand why you would hide this glory.” 

“It’s weird. It’s just weird to me, not glorious,” Arthur nearly sobbed, “please, I need more, Eames.”

“No, Darling, you’re glorious. Glorious and unique and perfect.” Eames continued his compliments as he pressed open mouth kisses down Arthur’s arms, sucking on each finger in turn. He then switched to Arthur’s legs, pressing kisses into the hidden creases as he worked his way up this time. Finally he reached Arthur’s cock and just breathed over it for a moment, waiting. Arthur wasn’t restrained by anything but his own hang ups but he barely moved, thrusting slightly with his hips as Eames’ mouth continued to neglect his cock. The sight of Arthur naked, covered in a riot of colors, and twitching and wanting because of Eames’ touch was almost too much for Eames to handle. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Eames exhaled. He couldn’t believe that he was getting to touch this amazing man. He watched Arthur’s skin ripple with colors, following the shooting lines with his fingers. He couldn’t believe no one had told Arthur how beautiful he was before, how lovely and responsive his skin was. 

“Eames,” Arthur whined. Eames stopped studying Arthur’s skin and moved his attention to Arthur’s leaking cock. He licked a long stripe up it from root to tip, watching bright blue lines swirl across his skin. Arthur whimpered in response. 

Eames decided to finally stop torturing Arthur and swallowed him down. Arthur groaned as Eames expertly fellated him. Eames tried to convey all of his adoration towards Arthur through the application of his tongue and lips, kissing and licking and sucking. Eames felt Arthur’s hands in his hair and took that as further encouragement. He sucked until he felt Arthur thrusting up underneath him and pulled off to finish him, watching as Arthur spurted all over his stomach. Arthur’s skin, already a gorgeous purple paisley immediately erupted in magenta fireworks. He ran his fingers lightly along Arthur’s spent cock, still mostly hard, following the lines of the fireworks. He traced patterns in the semen on Arthur’s stomach, matching the patterns on his skin. 

“Beautiful.” Eames whispered, pressing kisses across Arthur’s skin. Arthur gave one last groan and flushed bright pink all over.

“My god, Eames,” Arthur said, reaching down with one hand to grasp Eames’ still hard cock and up with another to pull Eames’ face down to his for another searing kiss. It didn’t take much for Eames to come as well, adding to the mess on Arthur’s torso.   
“Darling,” Eames murmured into Arthur’s ear as he collapsed on top of him. 

“Yeah, we’re going to have to do that again,” Arthur said as he squirmed out from under Eames to fetch a flannel. 

“Absolutely, I only know what you look like when you come after a blow job. There are so many more positions I need to gather data on, darling,” Eames said, rolling over with a grin to wipe himself off. 

“Is that right?” Arthur asked. Eames could hear the raised eyebrow in his voice even though he couldn’t see Arthur’s face. 

“Mmhmm, it’s vital research,” Eames reassured him as Arthur walked back to the bed, his skin a pastel pink with the lightest lavender paisley covering it. 

“Go to sleep Mr. Eames.” Arthur said, repressing his smile as he got back into bed and switched off the light.


End file.
